Irresistable
by Twilee
Summary: Bella just got out of a bad relationship and she swore to herself that she wouldn't date until after high school. But right after she makes that promise, the new guy Edward comes along. Will she be able to resist much longer? BxEAxJEmxR ALL HUMAN my 1st F
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

Beep…beep…beep…beep!

The most annoying sound to hear while sleeping rang in my dreaming head.

I grabbed the pillow from under my head and bashed it onto my head.

Why wouldn't the dang thing turn off, I thought to myself.

"Bella!" I heard Charlie holler from downstairs. "I can hear your alarm still going. Wake up!"

I groaned but pulled the covers off of me and stood up, doing my regular stretch and yawn. I walked over to my closet, and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with me into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, and then took a shower. The warm water cascaded onto me, waking me up completely. When I got out, I put on my clothes and combed my hair. I slowly pulled the brush through my soaping wet hair. I stared at myself through the mirror. I was the plainest Jane of the Plain Jane's.

I had straight brown hair. No wave or curl whatsoever. It had no style. The only thing that I would do with it is leaving it hanging or pull it up into a ponytail. And then I got to my eyes. They were horrible. Big and brown. They looked like bug eyes and I hated them. I always wished that I was born with a more interesting color eyes. I sighed. I could do nothing about it, unless I wore contacts. And I would never wear contacts because of the concept of poking your own eyeball. That was just gross.

I went back into my room and put on a pair of socks and slipped on my comfortable sneakers. Grabbing my cell phone and backpack, I went downstairs to where Charlie was eating his cereal.

"Morning Dad," I chirped, trying to put on a happy face.

Charlie glanced at me before standing up. "Sorry Bells, but I have to go to work. I'll see you at dinner."

Charlie put his finished bowl in the sink and headed out of the front door. I grabbed my Cocoa Puffs, and sat down at the table with my bowl, spoon, and milk in hand. I ate slowly, my mind wandering to places that I didn't want it to go.

**FLASHBACK:**

"James!" I yelled. "Are you here?"

I had brought him some of my special homemade chicken soup for his fever that he told me about on the phone. I walked upstairs to James' room. I was about to knock on the door when I heard a girl's giggle. I frowned. His mom was at work and he didn't have a sister. I was about to knock on the door again when I heard the girl's giggle again. Comprehension crossed my face. My stomach knotted up. This couldn't be happening to me, this just couldn't. I had told James that I loved him just two weeks ago. He told me he loved me, he couldn't be lying. That had to be someone else in there with her.

Just right after I thought of that, I heard the girl cry, "Oh James!"

I paled almost as white as a ghost. That is not James I told myself, trying not to hyperventilate. I kept thinking that to myself, but I knew that it was James in there with another girl cheating on me. I could feel my heart breaking. The pain was unbearable. My eyes started watering, but I just couldn't let it out. I dropped the soup that I was holding and ran down the stairs and out of his house. I got into my car and started to head home. Stupid tears, they were clouding my vision. After a while on the road, I couldn't hold it back anymore. I pulled over on the street and let all of my hurt out.

Tears were pouring down onto my cheeks like rain. It hurt so much. I knew I shouldn't have gotten close to him. I was warned but I wouldn't listen. I cried and cried, my eyes getting red and swollen.

_Ding dong!_

I jumped, my cereal almost spilling all over me. I got up, but tripped from one of the chair legs and fell sprawled out onto my best friend, the floor. I couldn't get the door, so I just sat up and yelled, "Come in!"

I heard the door open and close, and then I looked up and saw Emmett, my bestest friend in the whole wide world grinning at me. "I so won the bet."

"What bet?"

Emmett's eyes widened, realizing what he just said.

"Did I say bet? I meant um, I won the, uh, bell. I uh, mean, I won you," Emmett stuttered trying to play dumb.

"Emmett, what bet," I said standing up. I still had to tilt my head up to look at him, but not as much as I had sitting down.

Emmett was still taller than me by about a foot or so. He had brown curly hair, and pretty hazel eyes. His eyes danced when he laughed, and Emmett laughed a lot. He was also humungous and that scared a lot of people, but to me, he was my huggable teddy bear.

"Well," Emmett said hesitating. "Me and Rosalie made a bet that you would trip when answering the door."

I scowled. Since I was accident prone, I wasn't surprised that people made bets about my accidents, but to think that my two best friends did too, well it hurt.

I tried to change the subject so I said, "Where's Rosalie?"

"She's in the car waiting for us, grab your bag and let's go." While Emmett went out of the front door, I put my cereal bowl in the sink and headed out to my driveway. I hurried over to Rosalie's BMW, and slid into the backseat.

"Hey Rose," I said buckling up my seatbelt.

"Hey Bella."

I watched as she pulled out of the driveway. Rosalie was gorgeous. She had wavy blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. Like many other cheerleading captains (Rose) and football quarterback (Emmett), they were dating. I thought they were perfect for each other, and maybe, just maybe, they would last together forever. That probably sounds like bull, but I just have this weird feeling about them somehow becoming… I don't know… vampires.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked, trying to fill in the silence.

"I dropped him off at school first."

Jasper was Rosalie's twin brother. He usually hung out with us, so I guess he was considered a best friend. The three of them were like my brothers and sister that are not blood related.

"So, I heard there are going to be two new kids at our school," Rosalie said.

I groaned. I hated making first impressions. I somehow always embarrassed myself badly in front of the new kids. It was a total nightmare.

"Why are they coming so late in the school year?" I asked.

Rosalie shrugged. "It's only January."

I sighed.

We finally arrived at school. Rose parked her car at her usual parking space, which was the one farthest from the school. I got out and grabbed my backpack before heading towards the school with Emmett and Rosalie. I looked around and spotted a pigeon. I bursted out laughing.

"What?" Emmett asked.

I pointed to the pigeon, doubled up in laughter. I heard Emmett chuckle. "What's so funny?" Rose demanded. But by the time she had asked, we were already at our classes.

"I'll tell you at lunch," I said before going into my Trigonometry class. Since Rosalie never forgot anything, I might as well tell her. I walked into my class, and was greeted by Tyler.

"Hey Bella, have a nice weekend?" asked Tyler.

I shrugged. "It was okay."

"That's good."

I quickly dodged him and hurried to the back of the room. I flopped down on the chair sighed a breath of relief. Usually Tyler never let me go that easily, but thank goodness he did.

"Good morning class," said our teacher Mr. Smith. "There is a new student in here and I would like all of you to welcome her with open arms. Please be nice. Alice, will you come on in here?"

I watched as the door opened and a small petite girl walked in. Her black hair was short and the ends of each strand of hair were pointed everywhere. She had striking blue eyes and was short, making her look a lot like a little pixie.

Alice raised her hand and gave the class a small wave. "Hi everyone."

The class gave a quick but lazy reply. "Hi Alice."

"Alice, can you introduce yourself and tell us a little something about you?" Smith asked.

I saw Alice shrug. "Well, my name is Alice Cullen. I live with Carlisle and Esme Cullen. My brother and I are both adopted, and what I like to do and do the most is shop till I drop!"

"Thank you Miss Cullen. Now why don't you go sit in the back with Miss Swan. Bella, please raise your hand so that Miss Cullen here, can see you."

I put my hand up and Alice gracefully walked to the back and into the seat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella," I said introducing myself.

"I'm Alice."

I grinned at her. "I know."

The rest of the class was us talking and getting to know each other. We didn't really pay much attention to what Mr. Smith was saying.

Finally when the bell rang, Alice and I both got our stuff packed and we headed out of the door.

"So would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" I asked her.

Alice nodded her head vigorously. "Sure! That would be great!"

She grinned at me. Alice was way too hyper and happy. "Well, I gotta go to my lit. class, I'll meet up with you at lunch. Watch for me when you get to the caf okay?"

She nodded. I gave her a sly smile and a small wave. "Wait, do you mind if my brother joins us?"

I shook my head. "Sure no problem, see you at lunch."

I walked away and into one of my most boring classes ever. After the talk about Shakespeare, I was greeted out in the hallway by Emmett.

I grinned. He waved to me and I strolled over. "Hello Emmy Bear."

Emmett scrunched up his nose when I said the name. "That's a weird name."

I shrugged and laughed. "It rhymes with teddy bear, so who cares?"

We walked into the cafeteria and waited in lines to buy our lunch. When we got to the front, Emmett snatched one of each of the four types of sandwiches and two water bottles. I only grabbed a tuna sandwich and a bottle of lemonade. We paid for our food and joined Jasper and Rose at our usual table in the far corner.

"Hey Rose," I said sitting down across from her. I nudged Jasper. "Where were you this morning?" I asked.

Jasper shrugged. "I had to get a book in the library and write a short essay for my American history class."

I nodded taking a bite into my sandwich. "Is it okay if I invited the new kids to sit with us?"

Rosalie shook her head. "Nope, I met the new girl Alice, she was nice."

I chuckled. "Yeah, but very hyper. I think Jasper and her would make a good pair. Don't you?"

Jasper turned red while Rose just nodded. "The quiet with the loud."

I laughed.

"So Bella, you were going to tell me something today?" Rose said.

"Yeah, it was during winter break when you and Jazz went on the cruise. So, me and Emmett here, was…"

I lost what I was saying when I saw Alice and a boy standing in front of the caf's doorway and looking around. I stood up and waved my arms.

Alice caught sight of me and headed for our table, bringing the stunning boy with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. All of it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**EPOV**

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!_

I grabbed my books and headed quickly towards the door.

"Mr. Cullen may I speak with you for a moment?" I heard the teacher Mr. Garcia call after me.

I froze. Geez I just got here and I'm already in trouble. Was I that bad? I stared at the door that I had almost walked through.

I turned and pasted a smile on my face. "Yes, Mr. Garcia?"

I watched as he chuckled. "Edward, don't worry, you're not in trouble. I was just checking up on you. To see how you are doing. Did you have any problems finding all of the classes?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No." I answered simply.

I thought about all the girls that had asked if they could walk me to my next class. It was pretty annoying especially since that happened a lot back in my old school.

"Good, and is any of the work too hard or too easy for you?" asked the teacher.

"Nope. They're all in between."

"Okay, good. Well good luck with your next classes and have a nice lunch."

I nodded and headed out of the door.

"Freedom!" I said thrusting out my arms.

I was finally getting a break from all the introductions and girls staring at me. I didn't even like any of the girls. They were just so… how do you put it… fake.

I sighed, realizing that I had to go to lunch to where there was the whole school to introduce myself to. Me and Alice would have to walk around and not have a place to sit. I wouldn't be surprised though, if Alice had already gotten us a seat when I got to the cafeteria.

"Edward!" I heard a high pitched yell.

I whirled around to see my sister skipping towards me, grinning like an idiot. Since she was so small, I had no idea how her jumps could be so high. Alice looked like she was a tiny kangaroo, hopping right towards me. She was so hyper sometimes, that I thought she had eaten a whole bowl of sugar.

"Aren't you supposed to be at lunch?" I grumbled when she caught up to me.

"No, I was waiting for you," she said. "I met this really nice girl and she invited both of us to come and sit with her and her friends."  
She's probably another plastic.

"I don't even know her, why would she invite me?" I mumbled, not in the mood to talk to her.

"Come on! She doesn't even know what she's getting herself into by inviting you. Make a good impression so that she won't regret it," Alice said, putting her puppy dog eyes into full action.

"Fine!" I muttered. "But only for today. I'll make other some guy friends so that I don't have to sit with a group of plastic girls."

"You can do whatever you want tomorrow, but today, try not to be such a jerk off!" Alice warned.

Just when we were about to step through the door, Alice turned towards me and squealed, "Okay, when we go in there everyone's eyes will be on us so don't get too excited."

I rolled my green eyes. "I'm not excited you are."

She glared at me for a few seconds, but started to grin like a moron again. "Be nice!" she whispered.

I sighed, running my hand through my messy bronze hair. "Let's get the show on the road."

Alice pushed open the door, and the cafeteria immediately fell silent. I chuckled to myself that was awesome. I watched as Alice looked then grinned and started walking. I followed silently, glancing around at the people who were staring at me. I only heard a few people talking in regular voices. I followed to where the voices were coming from, and it turned out to be from the direction to where Alice was going.

"Hey Alice," I heard a girl's voice say. I looked to who was speaking and locked eyes with the most ravishing and attractive girl I had ever seen, and she was _not_ a plastic.

"Hey Bella," I heard Alice say. I peeked over at my sister to see her wearing a very smug expression.

"Everyone, this is Alice Cullen and her brother…" Bella looked over at me so that I could finish her sentence.

"Edward Cullen," I said.

"Edward Cullen," she repeated.

I stared at her my eyes wandering to her lips. My name had rolled off of her tongue so sweetly, that it took all of my willpower not to walk over there and kiss her. I pulled my gaze away from her and toward the biggest guy sitting there.

"This is Emmett," Bella said, pointing to him. Then she pointed towards two blond girls and boys. "And that is Rosalie and Jasper, the twins."

"Hi everyone!" Alice chirped taking the seat next to Bella. "What are you guys up to?"

I went over and sat down across from Alice, next to Rosalie.

"Well, Bella was about to tell me a story about pigeons," Rosalie said, and giggled when she had realized what she had said.

"Okay, when you and Jasper were on your cruise, me and Emmett were hanging outside the mall in the parking lot," Bella said.

"Wait!" interrupted Alice. "Why would you be hanging outside the mall when you could be in it shopping?"

Bella scrunched up her nose. "I dislike shopping, a lot."

I laughed. Bella looked over at me and smiled, but somehow, the smile was not touching her eyes.

"Okay continue," Rosalie said, clearly getting impatient.

"Anyways, me and Emmett were hanging out in the mall and we were just walking around talking. So then we saw this huge flock of pigeons walking around and pecking at the ground for food. I tried to warn Emmett but he was already running towards the many pigeons." Bella grinned at the memory.

"But instead of running through the flock, Emmett just had to kick one of them. So I was just shocked at what he did, but the next part is hilarious."

Bella covered her face, because she was getting red from laughing.

"So then that pigeon went flying into the air. Instead of just flying off though, the pigeon flew sort of to the right of Emmett, but somehow, it actually twisted its butt and crapped on Emmett's shoulder. It was a perfect target. Then Emmy Bear started running around screaming." The whole table bursted into laughter, including me.

"But just imagine," Bella said through giggles, "A humongous Emmett running around yelling. Wouldn't you think that he was crazy and dangerous? I was cracking up laughing."

I looked over at Emmett to see that he was scowling, his mouth twitching from trying not to smile.

"It's okay Emmy Bear, it already happened and I'm just telling the story," Bella said in a gentle voice. "Remember, I was having a bad day that day, and that cheered me up a lot."

I gazed at her. Bella was smiling, but her eyes were dead with pain.

She got up and gave Emmett a hug. "Thank you." I heard her whisper.

We all watched as she took her tray of food and dumped it into the trash, walking out of the cafeteria and going to who knows where.

"What happened?" I heard myself ask. The four pair of eyes all turned to look at me.

"We'd rather not talk about it. Emmett gets really angry when we do," Rosalie whispered. I peeked at Emmett to see him shaking with rage. Again, we all watched as he got up and threw away his trash and chased after Bella. I felt a sudden tug of jealousy. I wanted to be the one running after Bella, not the one watching someone running after her.

"Can we talk about it now?" I asked, trying not to be rude.

Rosalie shook her blond head. "If you want to know, you would have to hear it from Bella. I don't like talking about it either."

The table was filled with silence but I couldn't help but ask, "Why did Emmett have to follow her? Can you answer that?"

I saw Rosalie give Jasper a glance, signaling him to take over with the conversation. "Well, we met Emmett and Bella four years ago when me and Rose had first moved here. Emmett and Bella were best friends with each other way before, so they have a stronger… how do you say it… trust with one another. So sometimes, they both need to talk and let it out with each other especially when one of them is hurting. Right now Bella is, and she needs her usual post, which is Emmett, so that she can lean on him."

I listened, but confusion was all around me. This didn't make sense, yet it did at the same time. I guess I just had to be patient and hear the story when Bella was ready to tell me.

After lunch was done, I headed out by myself and went into my next class, which was biology.

"Hello Mr. Cullen, please sit in the far right table in the second to last row," Mr. Hemmings said.

I slowly walked past all of the stares and into the seat on the right.

Right when the teacher was about to close the door and start class, Bella came running in, her eyes red from crying.

How could someone with red and puffy eyes look so beautiful without even trying? I shook the thought out of my head and froze when Bella took the seat next to me. She pushed her thick brown hair over to the right side, blocking any view of her. When Bella had whipped her hair over, her smell hit me like a punch in the face. She smelled so good, like honeysuckle and sweet pea combined. It was so delicious.

I observed her while she started to take notes, her writing so scribbly yet so delicate.

I sighed. Why the hell was I like this? Watching her every move like I was some sort of stalker. I never did this before. That's because all the girls you dated were plastics, I told myself. But I just met her. It's called love at first sight dilweed, I yelled in my head. But I don't believe in that stuff. Well, now you do.

I glanced at Bella one last time and caught her staring at me. She looked away quickly while I turned my gaze back to the front of the class and thought about the debate I just had in my head. If the other half of my mind was right, then boy was I in trouble.

**PLZ R&R you can put as much constructive criticisms as you want. i'll try my hardest to follow them lol i'll try to update as soon as possible too. This one is dedicated to: RubberBands, CourtneyFirehand, Lovely hellish princess,****LaTuACanTantE00mySinGer, sugarhigh123, and foxangel28. thanx for the comments : Hope whoever read this enjoyed it :**

**3 Mush Luvs3**

**Twilee :  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. All belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Okay, so i hope you guys all like it. I wasn't so sure this chapter was good so I would really like you reader's opinion.**

**I just hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**BPOV:**

"But just imagine," I said between my giggles, "A humongous Emmett running around yelling. Wouldn't you think that he was crazy and dangerous? I was cracking up laughing."

I took a peek at Edward, who was looking at Emmett. Why did I keep looking at him? I remembered about the promise that I had made to myself. No dating until after high school and/or until I got over that donkey of a James. But I couldn't stop myself. My eyes were like a magnet to Edward. His crooked smile was just so warm and heartfelt, while his eyes were this lush, emerald color that always had a cunning gleam to them, that could make a person feel… I don't know… dazzled.

I ripped my eyes away from Edward to Emmett. Emmett looked so funny, with his arms crossed and his lips put into a pout. I smiled to myself.

"It's okay Emmy Bear, it already happened and I'm just telling the story," I said softly, trying so hard so that my voice wouldn't crack. "Remember, I was having a bad day that day, and that cheered me up a lot."

**FLASHBACK:**

_Bring! Bring! Bring! Bring!_

Not now! I yelled in my head but I still picked up.

In the best I didn't cry way, I answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bells. What's up?"

Ugh! Why did he always have to disturb me when I was suffering?

"Nothing," I said, wiping my tear soaked face.

"Bella, are you crying?" Emmett asked.

"No," I said, but my voice cracked. Damn it.

"Bells, what happened?" asked Emmett. He tried to sound like he didn't have a clue on what happened, but since Emmett kept warning me about James for so long, I already knew that Emmett was going to figure out what happened in a matter of seconds.

"Nothing!" I lied, trying to stall him for as long as possible.

"James broke up with you didn't he?" Emmett's voice burned with knowing.

"No."

"You dumped him?" asked Emmett, flabbergasted.

"No."

"You cheated on him?"

"No."

I heard Emmett gasp. His breathing started to get loud. He would only breathe this loud when he was mad.

"Did he cheat on you?" Emmett said, trying to control his voice.

I didn't answer. I just couldn't. I wouldn't let myself believe it, but deep down, I knew that he did.

My not answering made Emmett take this as a sign that he had.

"That rat bastard!" Emmett roared. I could hear him running out and getting into his jeep.

"Emmett, please don't do anything. I'm begging you, don't hurt him," I pleaded.

"Why are you defending him, Bella? He just hurt you! James just cheated on you with another girl!" Emmett yelled. I shook my head even though he couldn't see me. "I'm going to kill him, so slowly that he would wish that he was never born."

"Emmett," I choked out through my sobs. "If you hurt him, then you won't see me again."

That got Emmett quiet, but I could tell that he was even madder.

"Emmett, I'll meet you in front of the mall," I said quietly.

He didn't give me a chance to even say bye. I just heard the beep indicating that he had hung up. I sighed. How was I going to show him that I was okay?

I snapped back into reality and I pasted on a smile, trying not to show my pain. I stood up and walked over to Emmett giving him a reassuring hug that I was fine.

"Thank you," I whispered.

I got my lunch tray and walked to the caf's door. I walked regularly like I wasn't in a rush, but when I heard the door close; I bolted and ran to the place that I felt was the most comforting to me. It was the music room. I opened the door, quietly closing it behind me and walked over to the grand piano, sitting down on its bench. I propped my elbows on the piano's cover and buried my face into my hands.

How could a broken heart cause so much pain? I felt like I had been stabbed in the heart a hundred times, and there were no bandages to stop the blood. I only had a crutch named Emmett. He was helpful, but a crutch did not stop a bleeding heart. Only a bandage could do that.

There is probably only a twenty-five percent chance that people could last together and actually be happy I thought to myself. I felt my eyes started to ware out from trying not to cry. So I finally just gave in and let it slowly out.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice call quietly from the doorway.

I looked up, and saw Emmett standing there, slowly closing the door behind him.

"I only needed a moment," I said wiping my face. "I would've come back, you know. I didn't mean to ruin your lunch."

"My lunch was already ruined when you told the whole table that story," he said, grinning slightly. Emmett was slowly making his way towards me by taking small steps.

I laughed, but it came out more like a cough.

"I'm sorry," I said. Emmett had finally reached me and sat down next to me on the bench.

"Don't worry. I've got to admit though, it's pretty funny now that I think of it," he said putting his arm around me. I felt him give me a little squeeze.

"Bella, are you still thinking about it?" asked Emmett, after there was a long moment of silence.

I opened my mouth to answer, but nothing came out. Instead I had bursted into tears again.

"Bella, don't cry," Emmett whispered pulling me into a hug.

"It hurts so much," I sobbed into his chest.

"I know it does, but you just have to let go."

"I'm trying!" I said, pulling back and looking at him.

Emmett just nodded. "I know."

"How would you know?" I bursted. I broke out of his arms and stood up. I couldn't take it much longer. How could he understand me? "How would you know if you've never experienced before. You've never felt a broken heart before because _you _have _Rosalie!_"

Tears were blocking my view of Emmett so that I couldn't see what his expression held. I quickly wiped them away so that I could have a clear view.

"Bella! Do you have any idea how much this is hurting me?" Emmett yelled standing up as well. "Ever since we were born, every day I have taken care of you and watched out for you, not letting anybody hurt you. We've always watched for each other's backs. We had happy lives. But ever since that ass of a James comes waltzing into your life, I had to deal with it because he made you happy. I couldn't do anything. But then he cheats on you and you're more broken up than ever. Do you know how it feels, making me watch you like this, and while our whole lives I've always watched out for you? Do you know how helpless I feel, not being able to do anything?"

I stared at him, speechless. Was I that much of a downer? Did I bring depression everywhere I went? I heard the bell ring, signaling that lunch was ending, but I just stared at Emmett. How could I hurt him that much? It was even worse because he was my best friend. I shook my head and ran into my big teddy bear, hugging him with all of my might.

"I'm so sorry Emmy bear! I'm so sorry," I bawled into his chest.

I felt his big arms wrap around me. "It's okay. And I'm sorry too, for yelling at you like that."

I shook my head. That was a stupid reason to apologize. I had yelled at him first, making him have every right to yell back.

I pulled away and looked up at Emmett. He put his hand on my shoulder and bent down so that he and I were eye-to-eye. "Me and Jasper have football practice today, and Rosalie has cheerleading. You can do your regular stuff after school," Emmett said. Yeah, my regular stuff is to watch you practice I snorted in my head. "Don't think about it and enjoy your day, okay?"

I nodded. "Sure."

"Well we better get going or we're going to be late for class," Emmett said standing back up into his usual length and grinning.

I gave him one last hug. "Thanks Emmy Bear."

He gave his joyous laugh. "That's what not-blood-related brothers do."

I grinned. This was the first real smile that I had for a long time. "Well I better get going before Hemmings freaks out on me."

I ran past Emmett and gave him a small wave right when I was about to open the door.

I ran cautiously in the hallway, being careful not to trip on a rock. Just when Mr. Hemmings was about to close the biology class I walked swiftly through and took my seat.

Dang it! Edward was in my class. I bet that my face was a red and blotchy mess right now. I didn't even know how I wasn't going to have to fight the urge of staring at him. I glanced quickly at my regular seat. Ugh! Did Edward have to always be right there? I sat down in the seat and pushed my hair over to the right side so that he couldn't see my red face.

I took out my notebook and immediately started to copy the notes that Mr. Hemmings was now writing on the board. I could feel Edward's stare bore into my neck. Don't look over. Don't look over. I kept repeating to myself in my head. You made a promise and you have to keep it. I reminded myself. After a while of writing, I heard Edward sigh. I quickly glanced over at him through all of my hair. Once I looked at Edward, I just couldn't pull my eyes away from him. He turned to look at me while I quickly looked away, blushing furiously.

Crap. The last guy that made me do this broke my heart. But Edward had such a nice and caring vibe that you didn't get from the last guy, I told myself. So? I asked, questioning my mind's opinion. So, that means he's different, he probably won't hurt you like that jackass did. I shook my head trying to get the thoughts out of my mind and finished writing the last of the notes.

Finally the bell rang, and I quickly got my stuff and hurried out the door. I walked straight from class to class not even stopping at my locker. When my last class was dismissed, I went straight to my locker and shoved all of my books in, not including the ones that I needed for homework. I paused and took a deep breath. I slowly zipped up my bag and headed out to the football field. I went up to my usual spot on the highest bench and got out my homework.

What a weird day, I thought to myself.

**Okay, Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz R&R Tell me what you think if it was good or not, and plz be honest. Constructive criticism and regular comments are fine. lol if i don't get at least 1 (and i'm serious) just one, then i wont continue lol.**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Mush Luvs**

**Twilee**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N Hey readers, sorry for the wait, I couldn't think of anything to write and I was asking all of my friends and other people for ideas. This is just something i came up with and it might be a little boring, but the next chapter will be more interesting. I hope you enjoy it! and Foxangel28, i'll try to hurry up with the story, and i promise that i will be longer : thanx for reviewing i also put a little something in there for you lol and thank you to everyone else for reviewing)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. All of it belongs to Stephenie Meyer)**

**EPOV**

My teachers had requested that I stay after school and catch up on the work. They really only just asked me if I had learned this or that, and I had politely answered each of them a yes. Alice was in the same torture, but luckily for me, I was let out first. As I was dismissed from the last teacher I walked through the school's main exit and stopped right outside of the door waiting for the sunlight to hit me. I waited for a few seconds before looking up. The sun was covered up by the gray clouds.

"Damn clouds," I muttered. I walked into the parking lot and looked around forgetting where I had parked the Volvo. Instead, I spotted Bella heading toward the football field. My eyes followed her, taking her in from head to toe. I watched as she walked over to the bleachers, and sat down on the very top one. I took a deep breath and started to head towards her. I was just about to step on the field when I was suddenly stopped by two plastics.

"Hi Edward!" squealed a girl with long blond hair. She and her friend were both wearing cheerleading uniforms, the skirts hitched up so high, that you could see their ass. I was extremely disgusted.

"Do I know you?" I asked trying to be as polite as possible. She and her curly brown haired friend seemed familiar.

"Yes!" the brunette practically shrieked.

I gave them a fake smile. "Well that's great."

I tried to walk past them to go on the field but they stopped me again. Get out of the way! I growled in my head. I casted a glance at Bella. Both of our eyes locked together. Bella gave me a small wave before pointing to the two girls in front of me and getting back to work. I sighed.

"Really?" asked the blond.

I looked back to her and nodded. "Yeah, now if you'll excuse me."

I tried walking through them again, but they still wouldn't let me get past them. The brunette even had the nerve to put her hand on my chest.

"Who the hell are you, anyways?" I asked clearly getting frustrated. I wanted to get the introducing over with so that I could leave.

"I'm Lauren Mallory," the blonde said sweetly, batting her fake eyelashes. I just rolled my eyes and looked away.

"And I'm Jessica Stanley," the brunette piped in. I glanced over at her to see that she was glaring at Lauren.

"Well, nice meeting you, I…" I stopped immediately, and froze.

I watched as the whole entire football team walked past us. The guys were not what made me stop short; it was the girl on Emmett's back. I couldn't see her face because her chin was rested on Emmett's right shoulder; his head blocking any view of her face. He was giving her a piggy back ride and making noises like a horse. I glanced back quickly up the bleachers to where Bella was sitting. She was gone. My gaze went back to Emmett, trying to get a glimpse of the girl even though I already knew who it was. I saw Bella poke her head back so that she could see me. Bella gave me a smile. I saw pity in her eyes, which made me mad.

Bella was not supposed to pity me! I was supposed to pity her, because she _was_ sitting by herself. I turned my attention back to the two pain in the asses. Jealousy burned through me. Before I could stop myself, I heard myself blurt out, "Would one of you like to go out with me tomorrow night?" My eyes widened in horror. Did I just ask that?

"Of course," Lauren said right before Jessica could answer. Jessica glared at Lauren, fire in her eyes.

"Pick me up at seven tomorrow," Lauren said trying to sound seductive. She then tugged on Jessica's arm, walking towards the gym.

I gave myself a mental punch in the brain. You're supposed to get Bella not a plastic. Then an idea popped into my head. I would make her jealous. That was perfect! I smiled happily, but my mood was ruined when I heard one of the most annoying voices that I heard practically everyday.

"Hi Edward," Alice sang, skipping up to my side.

"Let's go," I said whirling around and heading straight out towards my car.

"Why were you over here instead of waiting in the car?" asked Alice suspiciously.

"Because."

I saw Alice turn around from the corner of my eye. When I looked over to get a clear view of what she was looking at, Alice turned and grinned wickedly at me. I saw Bella standing outside talking to a few of the football players outside of the locker rooms.

I looked back down at the tiny Alice. "What?" I asked.

"Don't play innocent with me, Edward Cullen. You went to see Bella, didn't you?" Alice asked, starting on her interrogation.

"No, I was talking to a few cheerleaders," I said. Alice didn't need to know the whole truth, but at least what I told her wasn't actually a lie.

"I see, and what were you talking to them for?"

When we reached my silver Volvo, I slid into the driver's seat and started the engine. I then backed out of the parking space and into the streets of Forks.

"So?"

"What?"

"What were you talking with the cheerleaders for?" Alice implored, trying to seek for the answer.

"I asked one of them on a date," I said simply.

"What?! You are such a pig!" Alice bellowed. I wasn't surprised that Alice was startled with this news. I never usually did this, but for some reason, with Bella I just had to.

"I'm not."

"And I thought you liked Bella. I guess I was wrong," Alice said sadly.

"But seriously, what do you think of her?" asked Alice curiously.

I took a quick peek at her. Alice was staring at me, waiting patiently for my answer. I quickly thought of an answer. "She's nice," I finally said.

That was lame! I tried to change the subject quickly. "So I saw _you_ staring at _Jasper_," I said emphasizing on you and Jasper.

Before I knew it, she had perked up started chatting happily about how cute and sweet he was. I rolled my eyes. I slowly started to block out all of her chatter by thinking about Bella.

STOP THINKING ABOUT HER! I shouted in my head. SHE DOESN'T EVEN NOTICE YOU! Did she really not notice me? Thinking about that hurt. My mind started to wander to when it was lunchtime. Why did she always look so sad, yet she was always smiling? Why did the smile not touch her beautiful brown eyes? My brain was buzzing with a million questions when I parked into the Cullen estate's driveway. I got out of the car and headed inside. When I walked into the house, I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek and my dad a pat on the back before heading straight for my room. I needed to think.

How was I going to make Bella jealous? She didn't look like she got jealous a lot, so I knew that this was going to be a challenge. I let out a deep breath before collapsing down on my bed. I closed my eyes and brushed my hairs out of my eyes. How could I like a girl that I barely knew, so much? And would she ever like me back? Thoughts buzzed all around me until I got to the point where I was thinking about the sadness that had clouded Bella's eyes. Whatever that was in the way of Bella being happy, I would have to find out and get rid of it. But first, I would just have to stand back and patiently get to know her. That was my last thought before I drifted to the abyss of sleep.

* * *

"Wake up! Sleepyhead! We have to go to school!" my personal alarm clock said jumping on my bed. Alice was just way too happy in the morning.

"Go away," I mumbled pulling the covers over my head.

"You know that you slept through dinner last night," Alice said. I felt the bouncing movements on the bed stop. I peeked over the covers to see Alice standing over me with her hands on her hips.

"I don't care," I said ducking back under the covers and trying to go back to sleep.

"Get up, or I will a bucket of ice cold water and poor it over your head," Alice warned. She jumped off of the bed and went out of my room, closing the door.

I had once made her go to the point of actually pouring a bucket of water over my head, and I was not going to experience that again. I let out a groan and headed into my personal bathroom. After taking a quick shower and getting dressed, I went downstairs to kitchen to eat some breakfast. I took a peep over my mother, Esme's head and saw that she was making French toast. **(A/N lol that's for you Foxangel28 since I can't make you French toast, I just added it to the chapter :) lol).**

"Yum," I said.

Esme grinned at me and gave me a few that she had already made.

"Thanks," I said heading to the kitchen table. I attacked the delicious dough sticks, dipping them all into maple syrup. They were delicious. When I was done, I put my plate into the sink, gave Esme a quick kiss on the cheek and headed out the door.

"I'm leaving Alice," I called up the stairs grabbing my bags and keys.

"Wait! I'm coming!" I heard Alice footsteps hurrying down the stairs. I walked out the door and got into my car, starting the engine. Alice ran around the car and slid into the passenger's seat breathless. I backed out and headed towards Forks High School.

"So are you going to sit with us today at lunch or find someone else to sit with?" asked Alice.

"I don't know."

"Well, if you don't find anywhere to sit, I don't think Bella would mind if you joined again."

"I don't know," I said again.

Silence filled the car for the rest of the car ride. I got out of the car, and Alice and I parting ways. In the hall, I headed out to my locker. When I got there, I noticed that Bella was standing by her locker, which was only five doors down. Why didn't I see her before? I thought up of ways to walk up and talk to her, but before I could I felt a presence standing behind me. I turned around to glare at them, but I regretted it right away. Bella was standing there, and she looked taken back by my look. She backed up and tripped. I took a step forward, and caught her by a waist. I stood her up and I heard Bella utter a quick thanks while blushing a deep red.

"Do you still need help finding your classes? I can walk you to one," Bella said talking non stop. "Wait, never mind, I bet you already know where to go. Just forget I mentioned it," she said.

Bella was just about to turn around when I grabbed her hand trying to stop her. When I had touched her, Bella yanked her hand away from me and stared at me in horror. My eyes widened. Was I not supposed to do that?

"I know where my classes are, but I won't mind if I have some company," I said trying to sound confident. I even gave her a smile.

She blushed. "Okay then."

When we had started walking, Bella asked politely, "What's your first class?"

I thought about it for a minute before saying, "American history."

She nodded, "That's cool."

"What's yours?"

"Trig."

There was a slight pause before I started with my conversation making. "So how long have you been in Forks?"

"Practically my whole life," answered Bella.

"So Emmett grew up with you?" I couldn't help but bring him up. What if she was in love with him? I just needed to know. Maybe Bella would give me a hint or something when she answered.

I studied her carefully, being sure to observe her facial expression. I noticed my heart beat rapidly. I had a feeling that I was doing this in pleasure instead of on purpose. Bella looked over at me and blushed again. She looked down at the ground and smiled. Bella was either smiling because I was looking at her, or… I growled at this thought, because I had mentioned Emmett.

"Yeah, he's been my best friend since we were both babies. Emmett is like my brother, that's not blood related to me. And we're really cool with who each other dates, yet very protective." Bella got her distant look again, but came back after only a few seconds. Right when I was about to ask her more on the subject, I heard a shriek from behind me.

"Edward!" Lauren said running up to me and giving me a hug. "I can't wait till our date tonight! Where are you taking me?"

I glared at her before trying to turn quickly to Bella. Instead, I was looking at mid-air. Was I hallucinating that Bella was walking with me? Had I been talking to myself the whole time? I looked straight ahead, and knew right away that I _had_ talked to Bella, but now she was walking away. I stared after her, thinking that if I didn't try my hardest, then this would be how Bella and I would always end things. Her walking away.

**Hi special readers! thanx for reading and please R&R!! and plz if i don't have at least 1 review then i will be sad and too depressed to write :( can you tell me what you think of this boring chapter? and plz be nice, constructive criticisms and regular comments are okay.**

**SPECIAL!! Whoever reviews this chapter first will get to be in my story. yay!! If you are the first reviewer for it, then all you have to do is private message me your name and you will be in it!! yay!! lol and i promise, you wont be the bad guy in my story either.**

**Mush Luvs**

**Twilee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so this chapter is very, very, very, long!! It is so long that I bet that it could bore you to death. This chap can actually be separated into two chapters. lol This will be the longest ones out of all of my chapters and soon to be chapters. I hope you like it!! ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. All of it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Morning Bella," Emmett said in a cheery voice.

I slid into the backseat of Emmett's big red jeep and buckled up. Rosalie was sitting in the passenger's sea next to Emmett while Jasper was in the back with me.

"You're way too happy in the morning Em," I said.

Emmett drove out into the street and headed for school.

"I'm always happy Bells, you need to be too," informed Emmett.

"So do you want go out to dinner tonight? We can even invite the Cullen's," Rosalie said changing the subject.

My mind instantly thought about Edward. I tried pushing it out of my head, but it wouldn't budge.

"Sure!" exclaimed Emmett. "We could even go to that new pizza place. What was it called again?"

"I think it was called Brickhouse Pizza," Jasper said, joining in on the conversation. **(A/N this is not a real pizza place I just made I up. lol)**

"Oh, then lets try it. Bella can you invite them for us?" Rosalie asked.

I shrugged, "Sure."

Emmett drove into the school's parking lot and parked into Rosalie's parking space. We always took turns driving everyday, and we shared the same parking space.

I jumped off his car and headed towards the school with Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett were having their morning kiss next to the jeep. Jasper and me didn't even bother to look for them because it was just too private of a moment to look at.

"So…" Jasper said. I looked up at him. Jasper was trying to ask something and I had a feeling I already knew the question.

"I think she likes you too," I said before he could ask. "You guys would make quite an amusing pair," I teased.

He scowled playfully at me.

"I'll see you at lunch. Gotta get to my locker," Jasper said putting his arms around my shoulder and giving me a tight squeeze.

"I gotta go too. See you then."

I headed towards my locker. When I got there I put my combination in and put away my books and grabbing my trig book.

I looked around quickly before closing the door and putting the lock back on. I saw Edward a few lockers down and headed towards him. Maybe he forgot where to go for his next class I thought to myself, even though in the back of my mind, I already knew that he probably didn't.

I stood behind him, waiting till he was done with putting away his books so that I could ask him. Before I knew it, he wheeled around and glared at me. My eyes got wide, surprised by his expression. I felt my legs take a step back. It was an automatic reflex. To my embarrassment, I felt myself falling back. I winced waiting for the impact of the ground, but instead I felt my arms catch me. Edward pulled me up while I just blushed and whispered, "Thanks."

"Do you still need help finding your classes? I can walk you to one," I said talking starting to babble. "Wait, never mind, I bet you already know where to go. Just forget I mentioned it," I said.

I was just about to turn and leave without embarrassing myself again, when Edward grabbed my hand. His touch made electricity zap through me. It was even stronger than... _his_. I pulled my hand away and stared at him, horrified. I couldn't go through that again.

"I know where my classes are," he said. I looked down at the ground, surprised by the disappointment that hit me. "But I won't mind if I have some company." My head shot up to see Edward smiling, his pearly white teeth gleaming from the hall's fluorescent lights.

I blushed, my gaze not moving from his well structured face. "Okay then."

We started walking. There was silence for a couple of seconds, before I asked, "What's your first class?"

I watched Edward's face go into a thoughtful expression. "American history."

"That's cool," I said nodding my head.

"What's yours?" asked Edward.

"Trig."

It was quiet again for a few seconds.

"So how long have you been in Forks?"

"Practically my whole life," I said proudly.

"So Emmett grew up with you?"

I glanced over at him. Why was he asking about Emmett?

"Yeah, he's been my best friend since we were both babies. Emmett is like my brother, that's not blood related to me. And we're really cool with who each other dates, yet very protective." I thought about the conversation that Emmett and I shared yesterday. I didn't know who could be a better friend then him.

I had just remembered about asking if he and his sister wanted to join for pizza, when I heard a girl's screech from behind me. I looked around to see Lauren coming straight for us. "Edward!" she shouted. I stopped and watched as she hugged Edward tightly. I ignored the pain that seized inside of me when she jumped on him and the whim of wanting to be the one that he was holding.

"I can't wait till our date tonight! Where are you taking me?" she asked. That had answered what I was about to ask and was all I needed to hear before walking away. They probably need some privacy I thought to myself. But deep down, I knew that I was only walking away before the pain could overcome me again. What rattled me was that the pain that I was getting from watching Edward and Lauren was almost as strong as the pain that I felt when _he_ had cheated on me.

I went straight to my class and spent the whole morning trying to distract myself with work. After trig with Alice, we both headed to our next classes which were right next to each other.

"Hey, do you want to go out for pizza with me, Emmett, Rose, and _Jasper_," I said exaggerating a little on Jasper's name.

"Sure," Alice said giggling a little.

"He walked me to class yesterday after lunch," she said nudging me and wiggling her eyebrows.

I laughed.

"I don't think Edward will be coming though," Alice said bringing the topic back up again after a while of small chat. I could feel her blue eyes penetrating me, watching my expression carefully.

I put on my poker face and said coolly, "I know, that's why I didn't ask him to come."

"Oh," was all she said. I could hear definite disappointment in her voice, but why?

"Well, we've reached our classes. I'll see you at lunch." I gave her a smile before going into my English class. After a while of hearing a teacher lecturing about a new essay we were going to be doing, a thought hit me. Was Edward going to be sitting with us?

When lunch arrived, my question was answered. There he was, sitting with Lauren and her posse. I shuddered. I had hated her ever since kindergarten when she had stolen my crayons. I had told on the teacher, and when she had asked the class who had taken them, I said Lauren. Lauren had then gotten in trouble and cried, saying that she was sorry. Like the girl I was, I had forgiven her. But when she returned the crayons to me, I looked inside and found all of them broken in half. Ever since then, she has always done many horrible things just to embarrass me. I watched as she started to flirt with Edward, my stomach felt like it was in a tight knot.

"Hey everybody," I said brightly. I patted Emmett on the head when I passed him and sat down next to Alice who had Jasper on the other side of her.

"Did you see Edward sitting with Lauren?" Rosalie whispered to me. Her hand was covering her pointing finger so that the rest of the cafeteria couldn't see.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"So are you going out with us tonight?" I heard Jasper ask Alice.

Alice looked at me and giggled then looked back at Jasper. "Yeah."

"Bells, you wanna come over so that we can get ready together?" Rose asked.

"Sure," I said.

I could feel Alice's eyes on me. I turned to her and asked, "You wanna come too?"

"Of course!" Alice squealed excitedly. "But do you want to go to my house instead? You can even sleep over."

I checked with Rosalie who just nodded, so I said, "Sure."

I looked over at Jasper, to see that he was watching her with adoring eyes.

I couldn't help but let out a bubble of laughter. Jasper's head whipped up and looked at me, his face turning red.

* * *

After I had stopped by my locker when school ended, I headed outside to where Rose and Alice were waiting for me.

"The guys have practice today, so their just going to pick us up at Alice's, but right now, we're going with Alice in Edward's car," Rosalie explained.

My breath caught when she said Edward's name. I turned to Alice and asked, "You're driving right?"

"No, Edward is. We have to go carpool with him because I usually go to school with him in his Volvo."

"Oh."

I followed the two chatting girls as they headed deeper into the parking lot. We stopped in front of a silver Volvo.

"Okay, do you guys want the backseat?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," I answered quickly.

"Edward will be here in a few minutes," informed Alice.

"So have you gone anywhere around here?" asked Rose.

"No, that's why I'm so excited!" Alice shrilled.

I smiled. How was Alice always so happy? I could always feel a happy vibe coming off of her.

"Alice, why are they here?" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me.

I turned around to see Edward glaring at her.

"They're coming over so that we could get ready to go out to dinner with the guys tonight and they're sleeping over," Alice said.

Edward's piercing eyes flicked over to me. They seemed to be asking a question that I couldn't understand. I looked down at the ground, not wanting to be sucked in again.

"Fine, let's go."

We all got into the car and headed towards their house. I took a deep breath. Edward's car smelled so sweet, that it was actually soothing. It was something that I had never smelled before, and it was definitely not one of those car fresheners. If this was how Edward smelled, then I could smell him forever. My eyes had rolled back, while I was taking in deep and long breaths.

"Why was he looking at you?" Rosalie whispered.

I turned to look at her and blushed to be caught smelling his car. Then I just shrugged.

"Did you invite him?"

I turned to her, and slowly shook my head. "He has a date with Lauren."

"Lauren?" Rose made a disgusted face. "Are you serious?"

I nodded.

We didn't talk for the rest of the ride. Edward had parked in the driveway of a house so big that I could call it a mansion. I got out and walked next to Rose, towards the huge house. Alice and Edward led us into the house. It was huge! There were long glass windows that stretched up, a feet under the ceiling. All of their furniture was either white or black and it was fantastic. The hallway was decorated with pictures of sceneries that were incredible.

"Wow," I breathed.

"I know," Rosalie said, just as breathless.

"Come on guys let's go upstairs to my room to get ready," Alice piped.

"But we aren't going out till six," I said, my eyebrows furrowing together.

"Yeah, but we need to pick out our clothes then get ready," Alice said. "I'll even put help you with make up and clothes."

I turned red, not sure if it was a compliment or just a helpful comment.

Rosalie and Alice started heading up towards the stairs and I followed up the stairs glancing quickly back to Edward. He was watching me with an amused expression. What was so funny? I didn't know why, but the thought of him watching me made my stomach do a back flip.

I turned at the top of the stairs, losing any view of Edward. When I got into Alice's room, I stopped immediately, my mouth hanging open. There on her king sized be, was about twenty different outfits. My eyes got big, and I watched as she and Rosalie were picking through outfits, deciding on which to wear for all of us. After a while, they both finally noticed me standing there, watching. Right away, Alice attacked me with things to wear, holding up clothes and putting them against me to see if they were a good combination with me.

An hour later, all three of us, well, more like two of them, were done picking out all of our clothes. Rosalie had ended up with a red off-the-shoulder silk top, a voile belted white skirt, three inch red heels, and a small satin clutch purse that had a bow on it. Alice ended up with a blue halter top that had a black belt, a knee length black skirt, silver heels, and a blue clutch bag with jewels on them. I however, being able to argue, ended up with a half sleeve green banded top, dark skinny jeans, green round toe ballet flats, and thankfully no purse. The thing that I traded the purse in for was to wear Alice's emerald earrings that were gorgeous. I had refused to wear them but I had been sabotaged by Alice and her adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, now lets wash up and so that we can do makeup!" Alice sang. I shuffled in slowly and washed my face. How was I going to survive this? I would only take about fifteen minutes just to get ready.

I lied on Alice's bed and T.V. while waiting for Rose and Alice to do their hair and make up. Forty-five minutes later, they were done and dragging me to Alice's actual make up station. Rosalie did my hair while Alice did my make up. It was pure torture. That was why Edward looked like he was amused.

I scowled, but got yelled at by Alice. "Don't scowl or it will make me mess up your make up."

I did what she said, and thankfully survived through the rest of the makeover.

After everything was done, both Rose and Alice stood back and examined their work. They squealed excitedly and turned the chair so that I could see myself. I gasped. I had no idea who I was staring at. She had brown hair that was curled and put up in a ponytail, with a few loose strands. She had a dark shadow around it, making a smoky look. The girl's lips were shiny and glossy, and she actually had… cheekbones.

I looked back at Alice and Rosalie who were grinning at me. "Now let's go get changed."

All three of us got our clothes and got dressed. If this was how we would always get ready, just to get pizza, then I was never going to get ready with Alice again. I knew I would somehow always give in to her, but I had to at least try for an argument.

"Alice, you have company!" I heard a woman's voice call.

"That must be the boys," Rose said.

"Tell them to hold on for a minute!" I heard Alice yelled back.

"You ready, ladies?" Alice asked looking at herself in her full length mirror.

"Like I have anyone to impress," I murmured to myself.

"You might be surprised," Alice told me grinning before opening the door and heading downstairs.

What was she talking about? I sighed and followed Rosalie. I watched my feet while walking down the stairs, being careful not to trip. When I got down to the bottom step, I let out a sigh of relief. When I looked back up, I turned red because everybody was staring at me curiously. That was when I tripped.

I felt the warm arms from this morning wrap around me again.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," he whispered near my ear. Edward's breath was just as sweet as his car.

I turned away from his face and turned a deep crimson.

He stood me up again, and I brushed myself off. "Thanks," I muttered again for the second time that day.

Edward just grinned at me. I turned towards the rest of the group. Emmett and Jasper had changed into t-shirts and jeans, and were cleaned up from their sweat.

"Let's go then," I smiled.

"Okay, let's go," Emmett said. "I'm starving, what took you girls so long?"

We headed out the door and towards Emmett's jeep.

"You can't know everything Em," I said, whacking him playfully on the arm. "It's girl stuff."

"Geez, I was only asked what you did," said a laughing Emmett.

"Well, to us girls, that's kind of like us asking you boys, what you guys do in the locker room shower," I said, smirking.

Everyone laughed while Emmett's face scrunched up from the thought.

I giggled wrapping my arm around my teddy bear. "You see Emmy Bear? You should never ask that question."

We all climbed onto the big jeep. Rose and Emmett in the front while Jasper, Alice, and I were in the back. I watched as Jasper whispered something to Alice and she giggled then she whispered something back to make him laugh. I didn't want to be caught staring because if I was, I would ruin their cute moment together. All I did was lean my head on the window and stare out into the street.

**FLASHBACK**

"James!" I screamed laughing. He had lifted me up his back and was running towards a hill.

"I won't drop you Bella," yelled James continuing toward the hill.

"I know you won't," I whispered, comforted by his words.

"Here we go!" he shouted and started running down the hill.

I screamed my head off. It was so thrilling!

Halfway down the hill, James tripped and we both fell down on the grass and rolled all the way down. I was laughing hysterically, having the best time of my life in the small park with my boyfriend.

"Sorry," James said crawling over to me.

I grinned at him. "No problem, it was fun."

"Everything I do with you is fun," he said.

I watched as James crawled over even more and got closer than he ever had. Then his face started getting closer, and I stopped breathing, ready for the first kiss that I had been waiting for. James' face was only half a centimeter away…

"Bella, are you okay?"

I looked over at Rosalie to see her twisted in her seat looking at me with a worried expression.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Well, maybe because you're crying," Rose said.

I touched my face, to feel it wet. I wiped under my eyes to see that there wasn't a black smudge on my finger. Maybe Alice had given me waterproof mascara. I shook my head. "I was just missing my mom," I lied.

Rosalie saw right through it, but she didn't press the matter.

But he had dropped me. I fell for him, and he had caught me, but had dropped me on the floor and just left me there. The impact of the fall of was harder than I had ever expected, and the pain felt like it was never going to go away.

We finally got to the new Brickhouse Pizza place. It was big, and had a huge banner spread across it that said "Grand opening tonight!!"

I hopped off the car and headed inside with the rest of the group. After we got a seat in a large booth, ordered each of our drinks, and got three large pizzas, we just sat there and talked.

After a while, I looked around and saw a group of girls coming inside the restaurant. They somehow looked familiar to me. Luckily, they came towards us, and then walked past our table so that I could get a closer view. A second later, I remembered. "Becca?" I called.

A beautiful girl's head whipped around to see who was calling her.

She saw me right away and said, "Bella? Ohmigosh! I haven't seen you in months!" she said excitedly.

I stood up and walked over to Becca and gave her a hug.

She was my best friend in Phoenix, Arizona. I would always hang out with her whenever I visited my mom Renee, which was every six months. I could consider her one of my best friends that I trusted very much.

Renee had gotten a divorce with Charlie when I was only a baby, and I had stayed with my mom until kindergarten. When I went to preschool in Phoenix, I had met Becca there. We became best friends right away because both of our names began with a "be" and ended in an "a". It also had double of a letter in the middle. When I went away though, both of us cried so much that it could've filled up an aquarium.

The last time that I had visited Renee was five months ago.

"I missed you!" I said. I grinned at her, happy to see my friend. "Why are you here in Forks?"

"Well, me and my family were visiting my sick uncle in Port Angeles," Becca explained.

"Why aren't you in Port Angeles then?" I asked.

"You know how Phoenix is really big and busy all the time? Well my parent's wanted to stay somewhere quiet so here we are in Forks," said Becca. She threw out her arms like she was a magician's model who just reappeared from a disappearing trick.

I laughed.

"I believe you when now about how cold it is here," she shivered. "You were definitely not exaggerating."

I grinned at her.

"So you haven't changed at all," Becca said, looking me up and down. "I mean it in a good way, because you look as gorgeous as you did before."

I blushed. "I think you look even prettier than before," I complimented her.

"Thanks," Becca said excepting it.

And Becca really did seem prettier than before. She had cut her long dirty blond hair, so that it was only until her shoulder now. Her green eyes looked brighter and happier than ever. Becca even got taller. I knew, because she wasn't wearing heels.

"Come on, let me introduce you to my friends," I said pulling her towards my table.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet one of my friends that I told you about from Phoenix," I said, interrupting all of their conversations. The pizza had arrived, so I was interrupting them eating too.

Four pair of eyes hungry eyes looked up at us. "Hi I'm Becca," she said politely.

"Becca these are my friends from home that I was always telling you about. That's Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. And I just met Alice yesterday," I said pointing each one of them out.

"Why are you here in Forks if you can be in Phoenix?" Emmett asked.

I shot daggers at him and he just held up his hand in defense.

"Me and my family are visiting my uncle here," Becca said.

Emmett just nodded and said, "That's all I wanted to know."

"Do you wanna sit with us?" I asked.

"Sure, let me ask my friends over there."

I slid back into my seat and watched as she walked over to the other table and started chatting.

"We wanted to tell you something, but I don't know if we should," Rosalie whispered to me.

"What?"

"I don't know," she said looking uncertain.

"Come on! You can tell me," I urged. "Is it about Becca?"

"No," Rosalie shook her head.

"Rose! Tell me!" I said.

"Well, Edward and Lauren sitting at the booth in the corner."

I froze. "How long have they been there?" I asked.

"They came when you were talking to Becca."

"My friends said that I can meet up with them later," I heard Becca's voice say from behind me.

I turned around and scooted over, making some room for my friend.

"So what's going on here in Fork's?" Becca asked so that the whole table could hear.

Before I knew it, Rosalie was filling her in with the whole story of Edward, and even the part about _him_.

When I heard _his_ name, I squeezed my eyes shut. I put my hands to my ears and somehow slid out of the booth without interfering Rosalie and Becca's conversation. I headed straight for the restrooms, not looking at anybody around me. How could Rosalie do this to me? She knew that I didn't like to talk about it.

I hurried into the small hallway that led to the restrooms. Right when I was about to pass the men's restrooms, I collided into a something very har.. I hit whatever it was so hard, that I actually bounced back a little. I touched my head, and felt a small bump starting to form. Did I hit the door? When I looked up to see what I hit, I was shocked. I had hit… Edward? It couldn't be. How could Edward be that hard?

"Sorry?" I said, still not sure if I had hit him.

Edward laughed a deep rumble that somehow sounded so musical.

"Why were you running so fast?" he asked getting right to the point.

"Oh, nothing. It was a conversation at my table." I was looking down at my feet, not giving Edward any eye contact.

"Okay, but are you sure you're all right?"

I nodded.

There was a slight pause before he asked, "So who's that girl you were talking to?"

I looked up at him in surprise. Was he interested in Becca? "That's my friend from Phoenix," I explained.

He nodded. "Why is she here?"

"She's visiting her uncle."

"I see."

"So I see you're with Lauren?" I heard myself say. I felt like a ton of weight was taken off of my shoulders. I hadn't noticed how much I wanted to ask him that until now.

Edward grinned at me his crooked smile somehow seemed perfect. "Yeah, but she's really boring. I don't even know if I want to go back."

The look in his eyes was telling me that he wasn't lying.

I laughed. "Don't be mean, you _should_ go back. I'm going to be sleeping over at your house tonight, and at least want to hear something entertaining."

He seemed surprised by my answer. "Really?"

"Sure," I nodded.

"Okay then, back to my boring date," Edward said. But right when he was about to go, he whispered in my ear, "I'm only doing this for you."

A shiver went through my spine and I smiled. When Edward was finally out of earshot, the smile on my lips disappeared and I leaned on the wall, trying not to hyperventilate.

Later, when I had finally calmed down, I went back to the table. Becca quickly got up and gave me a tight hug. "I'm so sorry," she said right next to my ear. I looked over at Rose to see that she was mouthing the words, "I'm sorry too."

I nodded accepting it; I couldn't stay mad at them for some reason.

"So when are you going back?" I asked after we had finished all of our pizzas and were walking into the parking lot. The rest of the group had gone to Emmett's jeep while me and Becca had lagged behind.

"Tomorrow," she said. Becca seemed sad that she was leaving.

"Already?" I asked.

She nodded sadly, "I've been here for a week already. Today's my last day."

I was hit by disappointment. "Oh, okay then. I'll see you in a month."

I gave her a tight hug. "I hope you and Edward work out," I heard her say.

I pulled back. "What?"

"Well, from what Rosalie tells me, she says that you guys have this weird chemistry together that you both don't seem to notice," Becca said shaking her head in mock disappointment.

I whacked her softly on the arm but she still whined and said, "Ow!"

"I'm gonna miss you Becca," I said hugging her again.

"I'm gonna miss you too. But don't do anything stupid in the time that we're separated okay?"

I laughed. "Is it possible that I don't?"

She grinned. "No, but I always say that when you go away."

I smiled back at her. "Well have a nice flight home. I'll see you in a month."

We a goodbye to each other and headed for our rides.

I remembered about Becca's words. "You guys have this weird chemistry together that you both don't seem to notice." What did she mean by chemistry? I would know if we did have any of it. I then thought about another thing Becca had said. "I hope you and Edward work out." I couldn't help it, but half of me wished that we didn't, yet half wished that we did. Even though this night had its ups and downs, it had ended up to be one of the best nights of my life. But I had a feeling that it was going to get a whole lot better.

**Did you like it? It was boring, huh? So long too XP so the next chapter will be in Edward's point of view but it won't be as long as this one though. Anyways, plzzzzzzzzzzzz R&R lol I only need one and thank you to everyone else who are already reviewing. :) plz be nice, constructive criticisms and regular comments are fine. The next chapter will be up on Saturday, I don't know when, but it will be up that day. Thanks for reading.**

**P.S. The girls outfits are on my profile if you want to see them.**

**Mush Luvs**

**Twilee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi readers! Sorry if I took longer than I said I would for this chapter :( Anyways it's up now, and I just wanted to let you guys know that this chapter might be boring lol It isn't as long as Bella's POV but yea. and THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :)**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

When everyone was dismissed after school, I headed towards my locker. When I turned the corner, to where my locker would be, there was Lauren talking and giggling to her friends in front of it.

Damn it!

Ever since this morning, Lauren had been waiting for me after all of my classes, and she would always hug me and shout my name just so that everyone knew that I was hers. It was annoying. I didn't know why Lauren wanted me so much. I mean, I was just a regular guy going to high school. But I was being a hypocrite thinking that. I understood how she was feeling, since I wanted Bella as badly as Lauren wanted me. Bella was just an ordinary girl, but somehow, she just stood out from one another.

I sighed and started out for the exit. Screw the locker, I'll just go home.

On my way to the car, I thought about what I had done.

I didn't know if I had made a mistake, by asking Lauren out. All sorts of questions were buzzing around me. Would my plan go as I had hoped? Will Bella even be jealous at all? Part of me was saying that Bella will be jealous, but most of me was saying that this wasn't the way to go. That instead of doing this, I should start out by being friends with her and make her come to realize that she might just like me too. But I had already gone too far, now I was stuck on a date with Lauren. I would just have to survive. Finally, I decided what to do. I would go on a date with Lauren. I would then somehow become friends with Bella and convince her that I didn't like Lauren.

"Eddie?" I girly voice called behind me.

I froze mid-step.

"Eddie!"

I slowly turned around, and saw Lauren running up to me. Before I knew it, Lauren was hugging me again for the tenth time that day. My arms were at my side being limp. I didn't want to hug her. Not even one little bit.

Lauren's perfume was so nauseating whenever she hugged me. She wore so much of it, that I wouldn't be surprised if she said that she used a whole bottle every week. Lauren's smell was nothing compared to Bella's though. I could tell from her smell, that Bella didn't wear perfume. It was very refreshing.

"I thought that was you!" Lauren said giggling. "I was waiting for you at your locker. Did you see me?"

"No," I lied.

"Oh, well. You see me now," she exclaimed.

"Yeah," I grumbled in a dull voice.

"So where are you taking me tonight?" Lauren asked me.

"Well, I heard there was a new pizza place in town. I thought that I could take you there."

"Okay, but I'm not going to eat a lot. I don't think it's good for my flat stomach," she said.

I looked away and rolled my eyes. "Fine," was all I said before walking away from her.

Its just pizza I thought to myself. It wasn't like she was eating a whole cow.

When I got to my car, I stopped abruptly, not sure if I was hallucinating. Was Bella really standing there waiting for me? Her back was to me, so she couldn't see me. I took a step closer, and saw that Alice and Rosalie were waiting there too. Disappointment washed through me.

"Alice, why are they here?" I snarled. It had sounded harsher than I had planned.

"They're coming over so that we could get ready to go out to dinner with the guys tonight and they're sleeping over," Alice said, trying to sound innocent.

My eyes flashed over to Bella. She looked guilty. Was she going to ask me? Bella lowered her head and stared at the ground, not giving me any eye contact at all.

I looked back to Alice and grumbled, "Fine, let's go."

I walked over to the driver's side of the car and got in. Bella sat behind me while Alice sat in the passenger's seat with Rosalie sitting behind her. I glanced at the rearview mirror just before I pulled out. It had Bella's perfect face on it. My eyes kept flashing over to the mirror. Bella's eyes were closed, and I could see that she was breathing deeply. Comprehension crossed through me and I grinned. She was smelling my car. I was about to let out a small laugh when I heard Rosalie whisper to Bella, "Why was he looking at you?"

I watched as Bella's eyes popped open. She blushed and shrugged.

"Did you invite him?" Rosalie asked.

Bella shook her head slowly. That's why she had looked down at the ground before. She was feeling guilty.

"He has a date with Lauren," responded Bella.

"Lauren? Are you serious?" asked Rosalie in disbelief.

At least Rosalie felt the same way about Lauren, I thought to myself. We had finally arrived at my house. I parked the car into the driveway and stayed in the car for a few seconds before getting out. I quietly followed the three girls into the house.

Right when we entered the door, I heard Bella breathe the word, "Wow."

I then heard Rosalie whisper, "I know."

"Come on guys let's go upstairs to my room to get ready," Alice spoke.

"But we aren't going out till six," Bella said. Her face scrunched up in confusion.

I smiled. Bella had clearly had no idea what she was getting herself into.

"Yeah, but we need to pick out our clothes then get ready," Alice informed. "I'll even put help you with make up and clothes."

Bella blushed.

In my opinion, Bella looked beautiful even without designer clothes or make up. She was a natural beauty. Rosalie and Alice hurried upstairs while Bella slowly followed them. She peeked back at me, worry in her big brown eyes. Bella then turned the corner at the top of the stairs, making her disappear. I walked into the living room, which consumed of the big plasma T.V.

I collapsed onto the black leather couch and turned it on. I flipped through the channels, but there was nothing interesting on. I sighed. I might as well watch a movie. I stood up and walked over to the movie shelf. I skimmed through the names and finally decided on the movie Jumper. I put it into the DVD player and sat back down onto the couch.

The previews passed by and the movie finally started. Halfway through it, I started to wonder what Bella was doing. How could she stand being Barbie? An hour later, after all of the credits were done, I checked the clock. It was fifteen minutes before six. I lazily got up and headed upstairs, and into my room which was all the way at the end of the hallway.

I changed into a long sleeved green button down shirt that had the sleeves rolled up and a pair of jeans. I walked back out into the hall. I heard Esme, my mother's voice call to Alice from downstairs. "Alice, you have company!"

It was most likely Emmett and Jasper. "Tell them to hold on for a minute!" Alice shouted back.

When I reached the place in the hallway that was right next to Alice's room, I couldn't help but listen in for a few seconds.

"You ready, ladies?" Alice's voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Like I have anyone to impress," I heard Bella's soft voice say.

"You might be surprised," said Alice.

Was she talking about me? I quickly walked away from the door before any one of them could catch me. When I got downstairs, I saw Emmett and Jasper talking to Esme.

"Well hello Edward. You look handsome tonight. Do you have a date?"

I nodded.

Then I heard Jasper gasp a little. I turned my head towards my tiny sister who was walking down the stairs. She, for some reason, always had to dress up and make an entrance. Alice then walked over to Jasper and gave him a swift hug. I could tell that Jasper was extremely happy that she did. My attention turned back to the stairs to where Rosalie was making her entrance. Emmett gave a small whistle and walked over to stairs, meeting Rosalie at the last step. I turned my head hastily back toward the top of the stairs, not wanting to miss a second of Bella's entrance.

I wished that I was the one waiting for Bella, like Emmett waited for Rosalie and Jasper waited for Alice. I knew that it would never happen, but I couldn't help but hope.

And then there she was. Bella was walking down the steps staring at her feet. I could feel a grin forming onto my lips. She looked spectacular. Her curled hair was up, and the color of her shirt looked great with her pale skin. When Bella had finally reached last step, she looked up and instantly blushed a rosy red. Before I knew it, she was falling towards the ground. I ran over to her and rapidly grabbed her waist before she could connect to the ground.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," I whispered. I liked how close she was, and how it felt to hold her, but I did not want her to get hurt.

I balanced her on her feet.

"Thanks," she muttered under her breath.

My lips cracked into a smile.

"Let's go then," Bella said turning to Emmett.

They headed outside.

"Well, I got to go pick up my date, I'll see you later tonight," I told Esme kissing her cheek.

"Okay, sweetie, I hope your date goes well," she said.

"I hope so too," I lied.

I didn't like lying to my mom, but what was I suppose to tell her. That I was using my date to get to Bella? That sounded too mean, and Esme wasn't into meanness.

"Bye, Edward," Esme said bidding good bye.

"Bye."

When I had reached the driveway, Bella and the rest of the group had already left. Now I had to pick up Lauren. My mind drifted off to what the group was doing. Where were they having dinner? I wished I was with them.

Fifteen minutes later, I was walking up Lauren's driveway and ringing the doorbell. I waited for a minute before Lauren opened the door and squealed throwing her arms around my neck.

"Hi Edward," she exclaimed, closing the front door behind her and pulling me with her towards my car. "So what took you so long?"

Lauren was wearing a wearing a lavender silk top that was so revealing that it practically showed her boobs. She wore a denim miniskirt that showed part of her ass. Lauren also wore high heels that had a bit of black and a few ruffles sticking out. She also had big leather bag was hanging on her shoulder. If this was how she always dressed, then I could actually make a mistake of thinking that she was a hooker. **(A/N Her outfit is in my profile)**

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why didn't you come earlier?" asked Lauren.

"You told me to pick you up at seven," I said.

"I know, but I usually liked to be picked up earlier. I guess you didn't know since you're new and all," Lauren sighed.

We climbed into my car and I started driving towards the new pizza parlor.

"So what do you think of Forks so far?" Lauren asked me.

I glanced quickly over at her. I had a feeling that she wasn't asking about what I thought of Forks, but what I thought about her.

"It's okay," I said.

Lauren frowned and I couldn't help but smile. I wasn't trying to be mean, but I never really liked girls who had two sides to them. I called them fakes or plastics. They were the girls that were really nice and fake to a person in front of their face, but really mean to them behind their backs.

"What do you like about this town then?" she asked.

"I like what it has," I said thinking about Bella. When I remembered that she was talking about herself, I regretted the answer right away.

I looked over at Lauren to see that she had a big smirk on her face. I bet she was thinking that I was complimenting her body or something. That thought disgusted me.

"You really like it?"

"No," I answered simply.

Lauren was quiet for the rest of the car ride which was a big relief. I bet that answer confused her.

"We're here," I said pulling into the restaurants parking lot. It was called Brickhouse Pizza.

Lauren and I got out of the car and started walking across the parking lot towards the small building. Lauren was walking next to me, and I could feel her hand trying to grab of mine. Before she could though, I shoved my hands into my pocket. When we had finally reached the door, I opened it, holding it open the way Esme had taught me to do whenever I went on a date. Lauren smiled at me before walking through. As Lauren and I were walking to a small table in the far corner, I looked around and stopped dead in my tracks. There she was, talking and laughing with a girl that I'd never seen before.

Was it just a coincidence that my date with Lauren was picked at the same place that Bella was having dinner with her friends, or was the universe just trying to tell me something?

"Ew. What is she doing here?" Lauren asked from next to me.

I shrugged, before continuing to walk to our small table. Lauren sat down, while I went to order our pizza. I took another glimpse of Bella, who looked so flushed. Bella was glowing was glowing with happiness.

"Hi, what would you like today?" the guy asked from behind the cash register.

"I'd like a medium pepperoni pizza and a pitcher of lemonade please," I ordered.

"Okay, is that all?"

I nodded. The guy, who's name was Eric, from the tag pressed a few buttons placing our order. I gazed off into the distance where Bella was again.

"She's quite a lady, huh?" I heard Eric say.

I turned to look at him. Instead of answering him I just turned and walked back to the table where Lauren was waiting impatiently.

"What kind of pizza did you order?"

"Pepperoni."

Lauren winced. "Sorry, it's just that I don't really like pepperoni, I like cheese more. It doesn't have as much calories, but I guess I could eat just a slice or so."

"You want me to change the order?" I asked politely.

Lauren smiled at me. "Would you?"

"Sure."

I walked back up to the counter. "Hey, do you mind if I changed the order of pepperoni to cheese please?"

"No problem, it will just cost you a little more though."

I nodded pulling out my wallet. I gave the guy the money and he changed the order.

"You're drink will be out in a minute."

"Can you give us two cups too?"

Eric nodded. "Sure."

I went back and sat down in the chair across from Lauren.

"Thanks, sexy," Lauren purred. I felt her heels kick my leg softly, trying to start a round of footsies.

"No problem," I replied dully.

I heard footsteps walk over, and watched as Eric brought over our pitcher of lemonade and set down two cups next to it. I saw Eric glancing down at Lauren's chest when he bent down to put down the drinks. He was such a pervert. When he walked away, Lauren asked, "Do you think this top is too revealing?"

I raised my eyebrow at her. Was she kidding me? Her boobs were practically popping out. "No," I lied.

"Well, I think it is," Lauren answered. Huh. Maybe she was smart after all.

"I got this top from Victoria's Secret," she told me.

I stared at her in disbelief. That's why it was so revealing and… sexy? All of a sudden, a weird thought came into my head. How would Bella look in it? I knew that Bella, like the person that she is, would never wear that and Alice would never make her wear it either. I pushed the thought out of my head, and tried to turn my attention back to Lauren.

She was articulating about all of her designer clothes and shoes. Alice would love to hear about this, but I had a feeling that Alice wouldn't like Lauren either. I sighed and just sat there, listening to her constant chatter about shopping.

The food had already arrived, and Lauren was still talking. By now, she was talking about all of the gossip she heard from school.

"I'll be back," I interrupted, and standing up.

I walked over to the little hallway that led to the restrooms. I went into the men's restroom and walked over to the sink. I turned on the water and splashed a handful of water onto my face. How much longer was I going to have to suffer? How could talking be such a pain in the ass? I got a few paper towels and wiped my wet face. I threw it into the trash and headed back into the hallway.

Before I knew it, a small body slammed into me at full force. I took a step back, surprised by how hard the collision was. I took a look at the person who had run into me, and froze. I watched as Bella touched her head and winced slightly. She looked up, her eyes getting wide.

"Sorry?" she asked, looking a little lost.

I laughed from her puzzled face.

"Why were you running so fast?" I asked a bit concerned.

"Oh, nothing. It was a conversation at my table," she said, staring down at her feet.

"Okay, but are you sure you're all right?"

Bella nodded, her curls bouncing.

"So who's that girl that you were talking to?" I asked trying to make conversation. I did not want to go back to Lauren.

Her head snapped up, eyes locking into mine. "That's my friend from Phoenix," she said.

"I see."

"So you're with Lauren?" she asked.

I grimaced at her name, but quickly replaced it with a grin. Maybe my plan was working after all. Maybe, just maybe, Bella felt jealous.

"Yeah, but she's really boring. I don't even know if I want to go back," I confessed sheepishly.

She laughed her infectious laugh. "Don't be mean, you _should_ go back. I'm going to be sleeping over at your house tonight, and at least want to hear something entertaining."

That answer had taken me off guard.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. A jealous person wouldn't want me to go back. Oh well, at least I would be able to talk to her later tonight. Maybe even get to know her a bit.

"Sure," Bella said nodding.

"Okay then, back to my boring date," I declared. When I passed her, I couldn't help but whisper in her ear, "I'm only doing this for you."

It was true. If it hadn't been for her, I never would have asked Lauren out on a date, and I was only going back so that I could talk to her tonight.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her smile, and then I walked away. Mission accomplished I thought to myself. I went back over to Lauren's table and sat down.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

Lauren nodded.

We got up and headed outside. Right when I was about to go out the door, I saw Bella walking back to her table, and her friend hugging her.

I smiled and headed to my car with Lauren.

"This was a great date," Lauren said, when started driving in the direction of her house.

"Yeah," I whispered, thinking of the conversation with Bella.

Lauren was quiet, as if waiting for me to ask her to go out again. I stifled in a laugh. I would never make the mistake of asking her out again, unless my sane mind went insane.

"We're here," I said pulling over to the curb in front of her house.

"Yeah."

Lauren looked over at me with an expectant expression. I just stared back at her. I was not going to give her a kiss.

"Okay, bye," she huffed, getting out of the car and slamming her door.

I pulled out, back onto the street and headed home. Excitement was buzzing through all around me. Tonight was going to be awesome.

After I had arrived home, I went upstairs to change into a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

When I got downstairs, everyone was already down there.

"Hey," I said casually, walking up to their group.

"Hi Edward," Alice said happily, holding Jasper's hand.

"Why don't we go change," Rosalie said to the girls. They all nodded, agreeing. The three of them hurried upstairs and into Alice's room.

"So I saw you were on a date with Lauren," Emmett said heading towards the living room.

"Yeah," I said.

"How was it?"

"Lame."

Emmett's booming laughter filled the room. "Man, I'm so sorry. I don't know how you survived that."

I chuckled. "I don't know either."

I walked over and plopped down on the white leather loveseat, while Emmett sat on the big couch and Jasper relaxed on the big beanbag.

"Nice T.V.," Emmett whistled.

I shrugged. "Yeah, my dad bought it when we moved here."

"Where are you guys?" I heard Alice call from the hallway.

"Living room," I shouted.

Alice, Rosalie, and Bella all walked in.

They were all wearing their pajamas, which were tank tops and shorts. Alice had gone shopping two days ago, and bought a bunch of clothes that I didn't think that she would ever wear.

"What's with all of the clothes?" I had asked her.

"They are just incase Rosalie and Bella come over," Alice explained.

"But they didn't even invite you to anything yet," I said.

"No, but I have a feeling that they will," Alice implied cheerfully.

"Whatever," I had muttered.

Alice and Rosalie went over to sit with Jasper and Emmett. Bella looked around and smiled when she saw me. Bella walked over and dropped down next to me. She twisted herself on the seat, so that her back was relaxed onto the cushioned arm rest and her face was towards me.

"Hey there," I said.

Bella smiled at me. "Hi."

I watched her lips as she said, "So tell me about your date."

My eyes moved back up to her eyes, slowly and deliberately.

"It was horrifyingly boring, but a certain someone that I met next to the restrooms, made it somewhat better," I said.

Bella blushed, her cheeks turning into a wonderful color of ruby red.

"So what was she talking about that made everything so boring?"

"Clothes, shoes, gossip. Stuff you would want to talk about to a girl." I made a face, making Bella laugh.

"You're nothing like a girl," I heard her murmur.

"Thank you," I said.

Her eyes widened then she grinned at me. I noticed how she actually looked happy. There was a sparkle in her deep brown eyes that looked amazing.

"So what happened after?" Bella asked.

"Well, when I dropped her off, she sort of hinted me that she like the date, and that maybe she wanted to go on another," I told her.

"Did you ask her?"

"No, I ignored her," I answered.

Bella laughed, but threw one of the pillows from the love seat at me. "You are such an ass!" she exclaimed.

I caught it and asked, "If Mike Newton hinted that he liked a date and wanted you to ask him to go out again, would you ask?"

Bella thought about it for a minute. "No, I guess not."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," I said tossing the pillow back to her.

"Okay, so what else happened?"

"Well, she started hinting that she wanted me to kiss her when I was in front of her house," I stated.

"Did you?" Bella asked. "I mean, kiss her?"

I could hear disappointment in her voice. She could never be an actress I thought to myself, grinning.

"No," I said.

When Bella heard my answer, she perked up right away. "Really? Why not?"

I laughed. "Because I don't like her and I don't want to lead her on."

"Well, do you like somebody?" Bella uttered softly.

"Yeah," I said. "Yeah I do."

I watched her intently, fascinated by everything that she did. Especially the way that she blushed and how she would always stare at the ground like it was the most intriguing think in the world. I wanted to know what she was thinking whenever she did that. Was she trying to avoid something? If she was, then what was it? I was determined to find out.

"Let's watch a movie!" Alice erupted. She stood up so that everybody could see her.

I turned to look at her. "What movie do you guys want to watch, because right now, it's too good of a night to just be talking," Alice said, putting her tiny hands on her hips.

"Let's play DDS!" Rosalie declared.

"What's that?" I asked. I had never heard of such a thing.

"You don't know?" Bella asked.

I shook my head, making Bella grin. An evil glint was in her eyes. "It's called the game of Deep Dark Secrets."

**PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ R&R!! I will love you guys forever if you do. And plz I only want one lol Tell me what you guys think of this horrifically boring chapter. lol Plz be nice with the comments. Constructive criticisms and regular comments are fine. And don't worry, I won't take offense to them lol. Anyways, next chapter will be up in 1-3 days. :) Thanks for reading!**

**Mush Luvs**

**Twilee**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers!! sorry if I took longer than I said I would! This chapter is pretty long I guess, but I would like to thank major2klutz!! she the one who keeps urging me to right my story!! shes the best! and I'd like to thank foxangel28 for the food thing lol its in there!! Well me hopey you likey :)**

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. All of it belongs to the greatest Stephenie Meyer

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"We're here!" Emmett said, parking the Cullen's driveway.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and jumped out of the car. Alice and Jasper had gotten together, after dinner. It wasn't a surprise that they did, but the two kept kissing and whispering to each other on the ride home. It was sickening to me, yet very sweet and romantic. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Edward's Volvo in the driveway. I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth, when I had noticed what I was doing. You're not suppose to smile over a guy, I commanded myself. I followed the two couples into the house.

"You guys want to hang out here for a while?" Alice asked. We all knew that she only wanted Jasper to stay, but ignored that small fact. I didn't get how they could get together so quickly. It had only been two days since they've known each other. Weren't you supposed to get together with someone once you got to know them?

"Sure!" Emmett agreed. Like Alice and Jasper, Emmett only wanted to stay so that he could spend sometime with Rosalie.

"Hey," a familiar voice said from the stairs. Edward came walking down in a t-shirt and shorts. How could he look so good in something so casual? I asked in my head. When I heard that thought I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Edward does not look good; you will not be sucked in. When I opened my eyes, I found Edward standing between Rosalie and Jasper.

"Hi Edward," Alice greeted. She was wearing a wide grin on her face.

"Why don't we go change?" Rosalie implied.

Alice and I nodded and we hurried upstairs. When we reached Alice's room and the door was securely locked, Alice and Rosalie squealed with delight.

"Jasper is so awesome!" Alice exclaimed. She skipped over to her closet and tossed Rosalie and me our sleeping outfits. We all had tank tops and shorts, the only thing different were the designs on them and the colors.

"Thanks," I said. I stripped off my clothes and slipped into the pajamas. I sighed with pleasure. Now this was what I called comfortable.

"Come on! Let's hurry before the guys start a conversation about us," Alice said, opening the door and hurrying down the stairs. Rosalie was right on her heels while I was slowly following behind.

"Where'd they go?" Alice asked, standing in the middle of the hallway. "Where are you guys?" Alice called out.

I had reached the floor when I heard Edward's voice echo through the walls. "Living room!"

We all walked over to a large room with a humongous T.V.

Alice and Rosalie went with their men, while I was left alone. I looked around and couldn't help but grin when I saw Edward sitting by himself. I walked over and flopped down on the small loveseat. I moved myself around on my seat, until I was resting comfortably against the arm rest and facing Edward.

"Hey there," he acknowledged me in a voice that could've passed as seductive.

"Hi," I said beaming at him.

"So tell me about your date," I conveyed, trying not to seem that interested.

Edward took a moment before answering. "It was horrifyingly boring, but a certain someone that I met next to the restrooms, made it somewhat better."

I turned red. That was such a nice answer, but I didn't think that I done much.

"So what was she talking about that made everything so boring?" I asked, pressing on to the subject.

Edward tilted his head in a thoughtful way. "Clothes, shoes, gossip. Stuff you would want to talk about to a girl."

I chuckled to myself. You're nothing like a girl I said in my head.

"Thank you," he said.

I looked at him in surprise. I smiled at him. At least I hadn't said something worse.

"So what happened after?" I inquired.

"Well, when I dropped her off, she sort of hinted me that she like the date, and that maybe she wanted to go on another," Edward said, a grimace on his face.

"Did you ask her?" I asked.

"No, I ignored her."

I was surprised by the relief that I felt when he said his answer. I laughed, "You are such an ass!" I yelled.

I grabbed the tiny yellow pillow from next to me and threw it at him.

"If Mike Newton hinted that he liked a date and wanted you to ask him to go out again, would you ask?" Edward questioned.

I thought about it for a minute. He did have a point. "No, I guess not."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Edward said lightly throwing the pillow back. It landed on my lap and I stared at it.

"Okay, so what else happened?" I asked.

"Well, she started hinting that she wanted me to kiss her when I was in front of her house," he said slowly.

The words sunk into me, burning me like an iron. Why were these simple words doing this to me? It's not as if I cared. Right?

"Did you? I mean, kiss her?" I was gazing at the pillow in my hands. I was trying to hide my eyes, because they were usually the things that gave away all of my lies. I didn't want Edward to see how much I wanted to know that answer.

"No," said Edward in a firm voice.

When he said that, I couldn't help but feel jubilant and ecstatic inside of me. I looked up to Edward, and saw that he was smirking at me.

"Really? Why not?" I questioned in a more provoking voice than necessary.

Edward laughed a delightful laugh. "Because I don't like her and I don't want to lead her on," he elaborated.

"Well, do you like somebody?"

I had no idea where that question had come from. I didn't even know why I wanted to know this. For some reason my voice had gone so soft, that is was just a little louder than a whisper. I hadn't noticed that I was looking down again, avoiding any eye contact with him.

"Yeah, yeah I do," Edward replied in a voice that was just as soft.

Our conversation was interrupted when Alice jumped out of her seat next to Jasper, and announced in a very loud and demanding voice, "Let's watch a movie!"

Everybody's heads turned in Alice's direction.

"What movie do you guys want to watch, because right now, it's too good of a night to just be talking," exclaimed Alice. She put her hands on her hips, and pouted.

"Let's play DDS!" Rosalie suggested.

"What's that?" Edward asked from next to me.

I turned my head to over to peer at him. Was he serious? He didn't know what DDS was?

"You don't know?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Edward moved his head from side to side.

I gave him a sly grin. "It's called the game of Deep Dark Secrets," I explained to him.

I watched as Edward's expression turned into a knowing look. "Oh, okay. So what are the rules?"

"The rules are that everybody has to tell everyone a deep and dark secret that nobody knows. If another player already knows the secret, it doesn't count and the person has to tell everybody another one. We all play rock, paper, scissors to decide who goes in what order," I explained, describing the rules in the simplest form.

"I guess that's cool," Edward said hesitating a little.

I grinned at him. "It is cool," I said, before calling to Rose. "We're in!"

"Perfect!" Rose exclaimed.

She motioned me and Edward over to the tiny circle that the four of them had already made. There was a space between Alice and Emmett that Edward and I filled in.

"Does everybody know the rules?" Rosalie asked, looking mainly at Edward and Alice.

Both of their heads nodded. "Now we get ten minutes to think of a secret. After those ten minutes are over, we will play rock, paper, scissors to decide what order that we will all be going in. Got it?"

All of our heads bobbed up and down. "Okay then. Let's start thinking," Rosalie told everybody.

The room got quiet as everybody started to think of what they were about to say.

What was my secret? I searched everywhere in my brain for a secret, but I couldn't think of anything, except for one. But that secret is just too… deep. Nobody knows about it. I then remembered that I usually always hated this game whenever we played because I never had anything that wasn't bad. All of my secrets were usually always extreme, and I would periodically turn beet red. But that _was_ the whole point of the game. I sighed.

I was just going to try to make something up. But before my brain could start working for a cover up, Rosalie stood up and said in a loud voice, "Times up! It's time for rock, paper scissors!"

What?! I didn't even get to think of a plan yet! I sighed in a frustrated tone before holding out my fist.

"Whoever is out first then they have to go. Rock, paper, scissors," Emmett said.

We all got rock except for Alice and Emmett. I chuckled to myself as both of their mouths turned into a pout.

"Rock, paper, scissors," Alice said pounding her fist into the air. She squealed in delight when her hand went into paper form, while Emmett's hand was in rock form.

We all sat back waiting for Emmett's secret. "Come on, Em. Spill it out," I said when Emmett wouldn't say anything.

Em let out a deep breath. "Okay, you promise you won't laugh?"

"We can't make a secret that we are sure to break, honey," Rose soothed, trying her hardest to hide the smile that was on her lips.

"Well, I was uh, sort of, um, kissed…" Emmett stopped and looked over at Rosalie to see she wasn't smiling anymore. He looked around at us, and stopped on me. Emmett's big puppy dog eyes were pleading me, asking for help. I just motioned my hand for him to continue.

Emmett then looked down on the ground and said quickly, "Iwaskissedbyaguylastsummer."

Jasper put his hand to his ear and leaned over to Em. "Say what now?"

Emmett groaned. "I just said it!" he whined.

"I wasn't sure if I was hearing correctly either," Rosalie said. She was grinning at him. "Just repeat it one more time, and more slow and clear this time."

Emmett let out another breath. "I was kissed by a guy last year."

His eyes were still on the ground. All of our jaws were hanging in disbelief. Exactly when Emmett looked up, everybody started cracking up.

"Ohmigosh! Are you serious?" Rosalie asked, gasping for breath.

Emmett nodded. "My poor baby!" Rosalie exclaimed, hugging him.

He flashed us a wide grin, before hugging her back. I was still doubled up in laughter, rolling on the carpeted floor. "Ow!" I said through giggles. "My sides hurt."

"That's what you get for laughing so hard," Emmett said.

"What happened?" asked Jasper.

"Well, me and my family were in Florida, at the beach. A guy came up to me and we started to talk. I had thought that he wanted to be friends, so we started to hang out. Then one day, when we were at a restaurant eating lunch, he kissed me," Emmett explained, his face scrunching up from the memory.

"What did you do?" Edward asked.

"I avoided him for the rest of the trip there." Emmett said.

I chuckled softly and put my arm around his shoulder. "That's why you were so distant to Jasper when you came back. Thank goodness you're your old self again."

Emmett looked to Rosalie and asked, using his puppy dog eyes, "Am I forgiven?"

Rosalie threw her head back and laughed. When she was done laughing, she looked down. "Of course."

Emmett's usual wide grin was on his face again. He leaned in and gave Rosalie a peck on the lips once… twice… three times… And it went on like this forever. Finally, they gave into kissing each other and started to kiss like they were going to start a make out session.

"Come on, not here you guys," I exclaimed, covering my eyes like they were being blinded.

Emmett and Rosalie finally pulled away from each other and grinned at us. "Sorry," Emmett whispered nudging his elbow into my rib.

"Ouch!" I yelped, hugging my rib in pain. Emmett thought he was nudging, but to me it felt like jabbing.

"Okay, Alice, you're next," Rosalie said. All of our heads turned to Alice's direction.

She looked around and grinned. "I have a doll collection that I dress up and make over."

My jaw dropped. Was she serious?

Alice burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, but your faces are so hilarious!"

I looked around, and saw that everyone practically had on the same expression that as on my face. I let out a small bubble of laughter. Edward looked over at me and grinned when he noticed everybody's faces too.

"Let's play again to decide the rest," Rosalie announced. Alice and Emmett relaxed on their butts, while the rest of us had to lean in and play again.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" I said.

We all shaped our hands into our forms. Edward and I had our hands shaped into rocks while Jasper and Rosalie had theirs shaped into scissors. They both turned to each other, and pounded their fists into the air again. Rosalie won, making Jasper go next. He sighed.

"My turn," he said trying to stall.

"Just out with it Jasper," Rosalie ordered.

"I am a Star Wars nerd. I have all the action figures and movies stashed into my closet," Jasper quickly told us.

"That was lame, Jasper," Emmett said, punching him on the shoulder.

Jasper only shrugged and grinned. "That's the darkest secret I've got."

I laughed. "That secret sucked."

"I know," he answered.

"Rose, you're next," said Emmett. He rubbed his hands together like an evil professor.

Rosalie glared at him. She took a few deep breaths before saying what she was about to say. "Okay, I've never told anybody this and nobody knows this, but I know that you guy will all keep this only between us."

Rose took one last breath before saying, "When I was younger, I had been playing outside by myself, while my dad and his friends were watching a football game. After a while, I had gone inside and found them all drunk. When I went upstairs to my room, I didn't know that one of my dad's friends were following me. When he asked to come in, I let him since he was an adult. The guy secretly locked the door, and…"

Rosalie trailed off; the tears in her eyes were on the verge of spilling over. "He raped me," she said in a soft whisper.

I didn't know why, but my head turned to look over at Emmett. His face was pale. Before I knew it, he stood up abruptly and headed out towards the door.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" Rosalie asked, jumping up and following him.

I stood up quick and motioned for Jasper to follow.

"Stay here," I said, directing the order to Alice and Edward. They both just nodded silently, while Jasper and I ran outside.

Emmett was getting into his jeep by now, with Rosalie pleading, with tears streaming down her face.

"Emmett stop!" I yelled in a firm and confident voice.

He looked over at me and glared. "You can't stop me Bella."

"Yes I can!"

I walked over to his car, thankfully without hurting myself and opened his door.

"Emmett, you just need to cool down. You don't need to stoop this low to beat someone up. It was a long time ago, and you don't know what you're going to do. You will probably do something so stupid that will get you in jail," I said.

Emmett glanced over at Rosalie who was being comforted by Jasper.

"If you hurt yourself, you will hurt Rose even more, and you don't want to hurt her do you?"

He looked over again, but his stare was softer. "He raped her," whispered Emmett.

"I know, and I will talk to Rose about telling her parents to do something about it, but right now, we have to go inside and you have no choice but to just stay calm. Got it?"

Emmett hesitated before nodding.

"Come here, bear," I said, pulling the big softie into my arms. "She's going to be fine. Just don't get yourself in trouble because of something in the past okay? It will only hurt you and everybody around you."

I felt Emmett nod his big head. "Okay, let's go inside now."

Emmett hopped out of his jeep and ran over to Rosalie, giving her a big hug. His mouth was moving like he was whispering something in her ear. She said something back and they kissed.

I smiled at Jasper and said, "Good job mate!"

We shook hands, grinning at each other.

"Okay let's go in."

The four of us walked back inside the house and into the living room to where Alice and Edward were waiting.

"Sorry you guys, it was a bit of an emergency," Jasper said, sitting down next to Alice.

I looked over at Edward, to see that he was watching me. Instead of turning away like he usually did, Edward just continued to stare. I sat down next to him and smiled.

"Is Rosalie okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "It's our turn to play rock, paper, scissors now."

I held up my fist, getting ready to beat Edward's butt. I had spoken too soon, because after our three little games, Edward had one.

I scowled and looked down at the ground. Breathe, Bella, I soothed myself. It's not that bad.

"Come on Bells, just say it," Emmett teased. He had cooled down a lot, because now, he had Rosalie in his lap.

"I'm uh, not, um… a…" my voice traveled off before I finished the sentence's last word in a whisper, "Virgin."

"What?!" Emmett yelled.

I looked over and glared at him. You promise, I mouthed.

Emmett's face was turning red with anger. "Bella! You can't expect me to keep calm about that! Who was he?"

I turned my head down and stared at my crossed legs.

"No way," Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper said in unison, disbelief in all of their voices.

"You're kidding me right Bells?" Rose beseeched.

I shook my head, slowly.

"Your turn Edward," I said, trying to get the attention off of me.

"Um, oh, uh, okay," Edward stuttered. He was clearly surprised by my command.

"Well, I use to have this girlfriend. She and I had dated for many months already, but something happened. Alice, you remember Tanya, don't you?"

I glanced over at Alice to see her nodding her head.

Edward continued, "Well she didn't really break up with me because she didn't like me anymore. She, um, sort of broke up with me because she had caught me cheating on her."

My breath caught, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. My jaw dropped and my eyes were wide. No way. Edward was not that kind of person. He would never do that to a girl. Would he? I mean, I didn't know him that well, but I was so sure that Edward wasn't like those guys. But that was just assuming. I should've known from the start. Anger flooded through me, and I narrowed my eyes at him. I guess we wouldn't be friends after all.

"I think I'm going to go to bed Alice," I said, in an emotionless tone.

Alice looked over at me. "But it's only ten thirty," she said.

"I know, but I guess the dinner got me tired."

"Okay. Do you want me and Alice to go with you?" Rosalie asked concern in her voice.

"No, you guys stay and have fun. I'll be fine."

I walked upstairs into Alice's room, and climbed into the sleeping bag that Alice had laid out onto the floor. Why did all of the good guys have to be such jerks? I asked myself. I just couldn't believe that Edward was one of them. Why did I always feel a warm feeling when I was around him then? I hadn't felt this feeling ever since _he_ was in my life. But I couldn't help but notice, that the feeling with Edward was stronger than the one with _him_. I sighed in exasperation. Was I a jerk magnet or what?

A while later, my mind started to ease out, not much frustration left. Right when I was about to doze off, one thought hit me like a punch in the gut.

Would I ever forgive Edward?

* * *

"Rise and shine!" Alice acclaimed.

"Go wake up Rose," I mumbled, still wanting to sleep.

"I'm already awake," Rosalie said.

I let out a loud sigh and turned over in the sleeping bag.

"Come on! We even slept later than you!" Alice whined.

"Fine," I yelled, wriggling out of my sleeping bag. When I stood up, I tripped over Alice's pillow and fell on the floor.

"It's too early for this," I said out loud.

I heard Rosalie and Alice giggling. "You're clothes are on the bed," Alice informed before she and Rosalie walked out the door, "Food is downstairs and we have a guest."

I trudged into the bathroom, got a quick shower and brushed my teeth. After I got changed into the new clothes, I wandered downstairs. I didn't know how hungry I was until I looked at all of the food that Alice had sprawled out onto a long table inside the kitchen. There were fruit, waffles, granola bars, cereal, oatmeal, sausage, and many more. I looked around some more, before picking out two halves of blueberry bagels. I smeared cream cheese over both of them, **(mmmm lol there they are)** before heading out into patio to where everybody was sitting. I took a seat as far away from Edward as possible.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked Emmett and Jasper before taking a bite out of the delicious bagel.

"Alice invited us over again," Emmett explained, putting one a whole sausage into his mouth and chewing.

I nodded. "Cool."

I looked around and noticed a girl staring at me.

I smiled. "Hi, I'm Bella," I said to her.

She was beautiful. Her figure was to die for. Her body was slender, and I could tell that she was way taller than me. Her wavy brown hair was loose, flowing in the morning breeze. She had blue eyes were in a very bright hue. They were even brighter than Alice's, but both were just as breathtaking.

The girl smiled. "I'm Kendyll, but you can call me Kendy," she said, introducing herself.

I extended my hand so that I could shake her hand.

"Nice meeting you," I said politely.

"You too. I bet you're wondering who I am and what I'm doing here. I'm Edward and Alice's cousin. I just moved in here with them. I finally got my mom to take me out of boarding school, but I was only allowed to get out if I stayed with Carlisle and his family. And yes, I'm going to be here for the rest of the year," Kendy said in a gorgeous English accent.

"Wow, I didn't even ask anything," I said.

"The guys had asked those questions, and I was just assuming that you would want to know the same," she explained.

I grinned. "Well, that did answer them.

"Good."

After the group and I chatted with Kendy about her life for a while, I headed into the kitchen to put my plate in the sink. I didn't notice that somebody had followed me until I heard the door open again after I had already closed it.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Edward's voice said from behind me.

I froze and slowly turned around.

**So did you likey?? PLLZZZZZ REVIEW!! I would luv you guys forever. and I would appreciate even just one word lol plzzzz be nice. constructive criticism and regular comments are fine :) thank you!!**

**P.S. FOXANGEL28, LOL PRIVATE MESSAGE ME WHEN YOU THINK OF ANOTHER FOOD TO PUT INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!! LOL BUT MAKE IT A LUNCH FOOD. :) THANKS**

**Mush Luvs**

**Twilee**


End file.
